Wishing on a shooting star
by Szundu35
Summary: Have you ever believed that a wish upon a shooting star came true? No? Well, Maka either. So when Tsubaki tells her a surprising fact, she decides to try. ... Only to lurch herself in a huge adventure! Accompained by an annoying, but caring, white puppy who might just help her wish come true! (AU story)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Another multi-chapter story!**

**WARNING! : THIS IS AN AU!**

**The first few chapters might be long and boring, but come on it's only the beginning!**

**If you think I own Soul Eater, you're dead wrong!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The key to believe

Obeying, disobeying. Accepting, denying. That's how it should normally go. Though not for me. Ever since that sorrowful event, my life has been on a roller coaster. Due to that, now, I'm the type of person who's unable to say 'no' to anyone. I'm somehow unable to disagree with people and am somehow forced to do what I'm asked to do... Even if my mind is screaming the opposite at me.

Today began as any other day. I got up and stumbled across my room to get dressed. I stepped out of my room and walked down the corridor to get to the washroom.

I looked around and the familiar look of the building I spent most of my life in revealed to me. It was an old, a _really_ old orphanage. The orphanage, as of today, I spent 6 years. Almost the half of my whole life. Since, as of today, I'm 15 years old. No big celebration for me, only a little gray card I get every year.

The orphanage had a high ceiling and was decorated like a Victorian styled mansion.

I got to the door and opened it. It creaked, signalling that soon Sid, the janitor, will need to oil the hitches again.

I smiled and went in the washroom. This place never changes.

" Maka! Here's breakfast! Eat up or I'll give it to someone else next time!"

This was the rule in this place 'Eat up or I'll give it to someone else next time.' and believe it or not, they really stick to it. If you don't eat all, you don't get anything the next time.

It made me laugh. They call that thing 'food'. It's some healthy granola stuff that looks like someone already digested it once. It's totally disgusting.

" Coming!" I slammed myself down on the chair and ate the grayish stuff with three bites

Believe me, it tastes less disgusting if you eat it quick.

I got up, washed my plate and picked up my school bag I left at the door.

" I'm off to school!" I shouted back to no one in particular, because no one ever answered, it was only custom to do that

As I reached the odd building that was my school I sighted. One more day spent doing what you don't want to. Do 'favours' to other people.

" Heeyah Maka!" I heard a shout from behind " YOUR GOD IS WISHING YA A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

" Good morning Black Star! How is everything?" that's me, being polite with an idiot " Thanks."

" Drop the formal crap! I'm your friend you know!"

I just smiled at this. Without this idiot I would be the bullied nerd.

" Hey lookie there! It's Tsubaki! HEY TSUBAKII!" he waved at the raven haired beauty

Yes, I thought of her like that. ' The raven haired beauty', since the way her hair was blown in the wind looked like one of those manga girls I always saw in TV. Besides her beauty, she also had a good personality and the reason behind that was that she WANTED to be nice... Unlike me who's unable to do anything else.

" Oh, hey guys!" she smiled " Happy Birthday, Maka."

I smiled and nodded.

I somehow envied her. She was respected in the whole school and every guy was at her feet... Not that I want to be the center of the attention that bad! Though she was popular, she still spent her time with us, 'losers', and I was quite grateful to that.

We walked up the never-ending stairs and walked to our first class. I sat down and Tsubaki sat down right beside me.

" Maka, I think this will interest you! My brother's new discovery!" she said

" Oh, yeah I'm interested! He's a world wide known explorer/ scientist!"

She smiled and began:

" His last discovery was about shooting stars! Apparently, if you wish upon a shooting star the 30th of June your wish will come true!"

What the heck?!

" ... Really?"

" He said he calculated last year that it was that day and he tried!"

" His wish became true?!"

" Yeah! He won the lottery 5 times! Can you imagine 5 times!"

" What did he do with all that money?"

" He gave more than half of it to the orphanage and other organizations." so that's why the orphanage has been on renovation lately!

At that moment the bell rang.

The whole class I was wondering about our conversation.

Before the teacher came in, Tsubaki told me: ' He said you only need to believe in it and it will work! But you TRULY need to believe it!'

Believing in something... That's something I gave up on a long time ago. Unlike other girls I didn't think I could become a real princess. I didn't believe in unicorns and fairies... because even young I was already aware that the world worked differently.

'Believing is useless. ' 'Everyone that believes is a fool.' I thought.

How do you believe in something do unstable? So unreal? This wishing on a shooting star is a stupid thing!

As if anything could change by wishing on a stupid star!

The bell rang and I said goodby to Tsubaki whose next class was the opposite way.

On my way, I was stopped by a group of guys... who smelled like alcohol and cigarette.

" Hey you there! Bring us something to drink will ya?" normally people would turn around and run away... But not me.

Every day it's the same. My day begins great and after that I'm the errand boy ( girl in my case) of everyone!

" Yes, yes, of course!" I said against my will

I ran to the closest machine and **WITH MY OWN MONEY** I bought canned coffee for the group of guys.

" Here you go!"

" At last you arrived you lazy chick! You're slacking off lately! You bring us coffee later and later!"

'That's because your group gets bigger and bigger by day!' I wanted to shout in his face... But of course I just bowed and excused myself, then ran off to class before the bell rang... But I couldn't even get to the corner when a few girls stopped me.

" Hey, are you the errand girl?, without wanting to I nodded, Then could you do us a favour? Will ya bring these papers to the science lab instead of us?"

' The science lab?! It's like, on the other side of the school! And besides there's no way in hell I'm setting a foot in that place!' I thought

Nevertheless.. I just smiled and accepted. Yep, that's how big of an idiot I am.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the Science lab without getting caught running down the hallways... But the bell still rang, just as I was to enter the science lab. Great now I'm late... AGAIN.

I slowly opened the door, as soundlessly as I could. The room was dark and it seemed like it was empty. I sighted and went to the desk. As I was putting the stack of papers on it... The lights flicked on and I heard a clicking sound from behind... OH NO! Not _THAT_ teacher!

I slowly turned around... Only to meet the gray eyes of the most feared teacher in the whole history of Shibusen. Dr. Franken Stein, third, fourth and fifth grade biology teacher. I gulped and a drop of cold sweat rolled down the side of my head.

" G-good morning Mister Franken Stein..." I awkwardly said

I was scared. I was REALLY scared. There was a rumor that whenever someone came into this lab **alone**, the person would always come out with a scar somewhere that he or she didn't remember where they got it. Also, they say that this teacher once dissected a student out of pure curiosity! None of these were ever proven... But I still feared this teacher.

" Good morning! You can call me Dr. Stein. I know students tend to tell stories about me, but don't worry! ... I only dissect when I feel it's the right time." the last sentence was spoken in a really creepy manner...

" Anyways... What are you doing in my class when the bell already rang and you should be in your class?" he asked, ever so innocent

I gulped and answered.

" I-I was asked by some girls to-to bring these papers here!" I said pointing at the stack

He picked it up and skimmed through it.

" But this is last week's homework!... Who asked you to bring them?"

My answer was a simple head shake.

" So you accept to help anyone? "

"... Pretty much..." I mumbled

We stayed there, silent. Then he turned on the screw stuck in his head.

" Why would you-?"

I felt myself shaking, and before he could finish his sentence, I zoomed past him. I felt tears dwelling up in my eyes and I just ran. I ran until I found myself on my way home to the orphanage. I banged the door open and ran in my room. I slammed the door and locked it, then I crashed on my bed. My tears were flowing out of my eyes and I felt like punching someone. When I finally was able to think rationally, I realized I just did a big mistake. I ran out of school, the beginning of the day, without permission.

Oh, oh! I'm in trouble.

... But! Why did I do that?

...

I had enough.

Yes, that's it! I had enough! I do t want to be used anymore! What Dr Stein said was the trigger! I really need to break out of this!

I sat up on myt bed.

I will believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapterrrrr 2! **

**Maka's out of character isn't she?**

**SORRY if these 2 chapters are almost uneventful, but please bear with it! The action will pretty much start next chapter!**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater! (only the plot of the story)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Days

I got lucky the last time. Dr. Stein covered for me. The only reason I didn't get scolded was because he covered for me.

" I hit a sore spot the last time, didn't I?" he asked when I met him in the corridor

I looked down.

" Yeah..."

" ... Who are you doing a 'favour' this time?" he asked with a sad smile

I took a deep breath and instead of answering I continued my way to the vending machine.

All I did the whole day was running errands for students. ' Go, bring that there!' ' Go bring us sandwiches!' ' Give me your lunch!' ' Go get that!' and all kinds of stuff like that. I didn't see my friends at all!

At the end of the day I was dead tired and had trouble walking. When I finally crashed in my bed after a long soak, I just felt like sleeping.

I flipped on my back and stared at the ceiling.

" Don't worry Maka. There's only a week of school left!"

That was the thing that made me move each day. The hope of Summer. The hope that I'll change in the summer (which I never did), but I at least enjoyed my summer... More or less.

At this moment I remembered what Tsubaki told me about shooting stars. Ever since my breakdown yesterday, I began to think that it's not as stupid as it first sounded like. I began to feel that I WANTED to try. Yes, I definitely want to give it a try.

I sat up and looked out of the window.

" Today was Friday the 20th of June... Only 10 days left until the 30th."

Soon after I lay my head down on my pillow, I fell asleep.

I dreamed of a white puppy and shooting stars.

A whole week have passed, and every day went the same way, though the whole week I had exams. It was one more stressful thing on my shoulders. Everyone asked for 'favors'... and a lot more than usually. Every night I would arrive in my room and instantly fall asleep.

Today is the 27th of June and I have my last exam.

I got in the class and sat down on my place. Man! People want lots of things! I'm already tired and it's only the third period! I barely made it for my second period!

I really should change!

Today's exams ( those that are left) are Geography and Mathematics. The two most boring classes.

The geography exam was easy. I got out before the bell rang, since I finished first. I went in the cafeteria and took out a bar of chocolate of my bag. I opened it and slowly began to chew on the sweet pleasure. While eating, I pondered what I should wish for from the shooting star.

' I could wish for peace on Earth... But without war there's no peace... That's not good...' I thought ' I could also wish to become filthy rich... But I have no idea on what I could spend that money! It's not good either!' as I finished my chocolate an idea popped in my head.

" Yeah! I know what to wish for!" I shouted

I quickly slammed my hands on my mouth and sat down.

' I will wish to be able to say 'no'! So I won't be the errand runner of everybody! I'm a genius!'

As I was getting to my next exam, I got stopped by a huge crowd who all wanted me to do stuff for them. And what did I do? Me, the stupid idiot, ash blonde girl I am, went and did all the things they wanted!

No wonder I was almost late.

Mathematics has always been my forte, since it was more logical then language, though I was good in every subject.

My pencil flew across the paper as I quickly solved the problems. When I finished, a lot before the others, I looked at the clock. The pointer of the clock was moving way too slowly to my taste, though the bell did eventually ring... Only I almost fell asleep.

Before people get to make me do things I didn't want to, I ran to the orphanage as fast as I could. When I finally closed the door of the old building, I slipped down on the floor.

'Yes! I made it!' I thought

I slowly got on my feet and walked ever so slowly in my room.

" Yeah! School's out for summer!" I jumped on my bed " Here I come shooting star!"

The next day I was reading the whole day. I was reading about Tsubaki's brother's research about the phenomenons in the sky. It was pretty interesting, though it all sounded so unreal. It said that aliens do exist... In fact we are aliens too... It also said that there are different universes and dimensions where people live different lives and do other things, that might sound totally weird for us... In fact, all his researches resembled to science fiction novel material.

The 29th I was helping around everyone. We were cleaning the whole orphanage. Everyone asked for help, do I ended up doing all the other people's work instead of mine... And I even got scolded because of that!

I was so exhausted that as soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

In my dream, I was in a dark place; it looked like I was floating around in empty space. Yes! I WAS in space! Since there were shooting starts all over the place! Then, I noticed a bright light and I approached it. When I got closer, I saw a... puppy. Floating in the middle of it. It was small, had white fur and somehow RED eyes. As I was glaring at the animal, wondering what it was doing here, it SMIRKED at me! As if he was a human instead of a dog! Then, it came closer. When his paw touched my skin... In a bright light...

I woke up.

The last thing I remembered seeing as some kind of a black coat...

I looked around.

" It was a weird dream. Floating in outer space and finding a red eyed puppy there! ... That is utterly weird." I yawned and got up

I looked at the clock... It was still only 7:20 am. I should have woken up later. Though I'm an early bird to get to school, I like to sleep in when I'm on vacation.

I looked out the window and sighted. Today, summer vacation has officially started, since it's Monday.

When I got back to my room after breakfast, I opened my window and breathed in. It was refreshing doing nothing. I smiled and remembered what I read, how I will have to wish for what I want.

1. I need to strongly believe it will happen.

2. I will need to talk to the star as if it was a teacher or someone higher up.

3. Not be disappointed if I don't get what I wanted.

(and 4. _BE LUCKY!_)

Yup, these are the steps to do.

I sighted and looked out the window... Today's going to be extremely long.

* * *

**How was this chapter? It was long and nothing really important happened... But next chapter will be more fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapterrrrrrr 3! **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**I don't own Soul Eater. (But you might have figured that out already...)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The gift of the sky

I was in my pajamas and held a candle holder in my hand. I put it in my window and looked up at the sky. There were no shooting stars in sight. ' You just need to look carefully.' I remembered what the book said. Oh, yeah. But if I don't find any by-! Wait! I saw one! Quick! I need to wish!

I clasped my hands and said my wish out loud ( how do you expect the star to hear your wish if you pronounce it in your head, huh?!)

" Dear star, please make my wish come true! I would like to be sterner and be able to say 'no' when I don't want to do something. Please!"

I waited a bit, strongly concentrating on believing. Believe! _BELIEVE!_ **BELIEVE!  
**

Then... A light flew in my window! My eyes snapped open and turned around to see what happened... There was a puppy on my bed. A white one. Just like in my dream. It was surrounded by a white light.

Wait, a puppy. Puppy isn't my wish.

" I DIDN'T WISH FOR A GOD DAMNED PUPPY!" I shouted at the sky (as if anyone could hear it, but our neighbors)

When nothing happened I turned to the dog. It was now looking at me with big curious eyes, which were crimson red.

" ... Well... I guess I just need to bear with it... I wonder how I should name It." when I said this the puppy sat down and showed its collar

I bent down to its level and looked at the collar. Its name was written in big letters on the round medal. Soul Eater.

" I wonder if it's a male or a female name... I mean it would sound weird for a girl... But for a boy... " at this moment the dog barked, as if he was answering

Well... it came from the sky, so I shouldn't be surprised.

" ... So... You're a boy? , the dog barked again, Cool! I just decided you'll be sleeping on the floor!" when I said this, the dog, Soul Eater, made a pretty sad face, but still accepted.

I went to a drawer and pulled out an old pillow I threw on the floor, just beside my bed.

" You can sleep there... I can call you Soul? Soul Eater is way too long for a dog." Soul barked in agreement and hopped down on the pillow "Also, you need to be silent, because we're not allowed animals in this building. " he barked again, but lighter

I stretched myself and went to my bed.

"I can't believe I'm talking to an animal..." I wondered out loud

" Well... good night, Soul." I said before falling asleep

Before I drifted off I still heard the light bark, then I was off to sleep.

I was in a car. No. In _THAT_ car. My father and mother were arguing in the front, like usually. We were going way too fast. Then the impact... **_BAAAAANG!_** The car in front of us stopped abruptly and we ran into it at full speed. I opened my eyes and saw glass shattered everywhere. I saw the front of the car... It was completely smashed.

' Mom? Dad?' no answer came

' MOM! DAD!' I tried again

**_' MOM?! DAD?!'_** It then hit me, the reason why they didn't answer

I felt a throbbing pain in my head and I touched it... **Blood**.

Then... I heard a scream. It was getting closer! Someone is screaming! Help her! Damn it, why isn't anyone going to help her?! Where's the ambulance?! HELP HER!

Wait a minute!...

...

_I'm_ screaming!

Why am I screaming? Then...

I felt a soft tongue lick my face. My eyes popped open and I was on the floor. I slammed myself up in a sitting position and felt tears dwell up. I put my head on my knees and began to cry like a baby.

" I didn't want that to happen! I didn't! It wasn't my fault! , I cried, but then why did everyone tell me it was because of me? Why did I get that bad grade that day?! Why did I beat up that boy?! Why?! If I haven't done that, they would be still alive!" I shouted and felt that the tears were flowing out of my eyes

Then... A soft paw touched my hand. I looked at the animal, whose eyes were sad and looked like they were sorry for me. He seemed to fully understand what I was shouting out. I sniffled and... Grabbed the dog. It was surprised at first, but I didn't care one little bit.

I hugged the dog as if my life depended on it.

" Thank you." I murmured in its ear " I'm grateful you are here. At least I can talk to you. You might not understand all of it, but it will make me feel better... No one wants to listen to me... Not here."

I thought about my friends... they had no idea what happened with me in the past, why I'm in an orphanage. I never told them. And I don't want to trouble them. It's my problem; I should be able to bear it.

I burst out in tears again, but Soul put his paw on my head. Trying to comfort me. I gulped and gave a sad smile. I leaned in and gave a little kiss on his cheek ( if dogs have any). He seemed to change color... His fur was a light pink color. WAIT! The fur of dogs don't change color! I grabbed it and looked straight in Soul's eyes. They had a somewhat human allure and they looked more intelligent than the eyes of any other dog I've seen. He looked like a dog, but certainly was something else.

The dog seemed to gulp, as if he knew what I was thinking.

" You're not a demon by any chance? Because I have no intention to give up my soul."

The dog was utterly surprised, but it made a sneezing sound, and then burst out laughing. A dog laughing. Great. Maybe I'm becoming insane.

. . . . .

I was walking in town, I was window shopping. Soul was in my bag and we were headed to a pet shop to buy him a leash, though he seemed totally against the idea.

" Now Soul! I can't always bring you like this! And if I let you out, God knows what will happen! In this city they have weird rules. Like: you can be arrested by leaving a dog without a leash. Don't laugh, I'm serious." I told the dog

We went in the pet shop and I left it to Soul which leash he wanted. He chose a black one with little yellow triangles on it lined up all the long of the leash. Huh, he has a good taste. I paid and attached Soul to the leash. We headed to an outside coffee shop and I drank a cup of tea.

The whole time when we were at the cafe, Soul was stressed and pretty annoyed...

Maybe he wanted a cookie...

Then, without notice, Soul ran away. I shot up and looked at the leash... Soul opened the lid of it! I quickly slammed the money on the table and ran after the dog.

I saw it turn in a dead end street and ran in... As my eyes accustomed to the shadowy place, I called Soul's name:

" Soul? Where are y-!"

And I saw...

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapterrrrr 4!**

**On with the story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to its rightful owner(s).  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Her story

And I saw...

A guy.

Not just any guy, but a white haired one with piercing red eyes. His mouth was slightly open, revealing how his teeth were sharp. I must tell you this: even if I wanted to I couldn't have said that he wasn't handsome, because he most certainly was. Broad shoulders, muscular, yet not too much. He didn't seem a day older than 16.

" H-how did you catch up with me so fast?!" he shouted in a husky voice, panicked, eyes flickering around

Then, it clicked.

" So... You're that _DOG_?!"

" Yeah!"

"... Why did you ran away?"

" Because SOMEONE was too dense to understand a CERTAIN thing!"

" OH YEAH?! What?!"

He seemed to be really uncomfortable by now.

" ... That I need to go... Like GO-GO. You-know-where!"

I instantly got the message, so I turned on my heels and left. I still saw how he turned back into a dog though... then, why did he turn human in the first place? ... Maybe he just wanted to walk normally for a while? ... Yeah, that must be the answer...

When he finished his 'business' he came out in his human form. Leaving out a relieved sight.

In the light I saw how well built he really was. He was about a head taller than me and wore a black leather jacket with an orange t-shirt under it. His pants were black and ripped. Though his shoes were REALLY cool! They had the same pattern that the leash he chose. He kinda looked like a typical bad boy... he only lacked the motorcycle to fit his image.

" So... Mind explaining that whole 'turning-into-a-human' stuff?" I asked a bit too loud

He looked at me, sighted, but finally nodded.

" Come, we need to go to some place quiet, where unwanted ears can't hear our conversation" he looked around "Because, you see, what you just said made a pretty big commotion already." he pointed around

And really. There were at least 20 people whispering things like ' Is that girl crazy?' ' What does 'turning into a human' mean?' ' That guy is so handsome!' ' Is he an alien?' and I also heard an: ' I want a cookie!'... okay, that was totally beside the point...

I blushed from head to toe and grabbed Soul's hand.

" Let's get outta here!"

" Yup, that's what _I_ suggested." he said, grinning

" SHUT UP YOU _DOG_!"

" Well, you didn't seem that bothered last night. You even gave me a smooch!" he reminded me in a mocking tone

I instantly felt anger climb up in my throat and before I knew it, I slammed a book in his head that magically appeared in my hand.

" MAKAAAAA... CHOP!"

" Ouch! Where the hell did you get _THAT_?!" he yelled " I don't remember you going into a bookstore today!"

I looked at the book and then looked at the dent it made in the guy's head.

" Cool!" I said " I'm going to use this trick more often!"

" Huh?!" he made a shocked 'You have got to be kidding me!' look with pain written all over his face

We ran until we arrived at my favorite park : Lonely. It was a small reserved place, which was mostly empty. It had a small pond-like lake in the center of it in which there were little ducks swimming in it. There were benches a little all over, without really having a pattern. The reason I loved this place, was because it was quiet. Tourists and most people in the city prefer the bigger, more joyful other parks where the decoration didn't consist of lone flower pots with dull flowers and spiky street laps that had somewhat suspicious red stains on them.

Frankly, the whole place was dull, almost abandoned... if it wasn't for the quiet bird chirping and the little ducks' sounds. I loved to read here the summer.

This is why it was the perfect place to 'escape' from the nosy bystanders, who most certainly already had a rumor about the 'girl who told that a guy transformed into a dog'.

When we got there I slowed down and went straight to the lake. I knew this place like the back of my hand. ( No wonder that was my favorite spot in the whole town!... except maybe the bookstore.)

" Khm!" I heard from behind

I turned around, curious, as Soul pointed down.

" Down?" I asked back, then looked where he pointed "What's d-!" and I saw that we were still holding hands!

I instantly jerked away and quickened my pace, heat invading my cheeks. I almost ran when we got to my favorite spot under a big, old oak tree.

" Soooo~... Looks like someone has a crush~!" chanted Soul, like he was some kind of an immature five years old

" I do not-!"

" Aww, come on! A-!"

I turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" You, have no idea how I DESPISE love. I never. I repeat, NEVER fell in love and I won't start now." I told him

I wanted to sound though... But in the end a lone tear dripped out of my eye and my vision somehow blurred. In the end, I was crying like a little kid.

His facial expression instantly changed and he became softer. His mocking grin turned into a worried expression, eyes wide.

" C-come on! Don't cry! Why would you cry because you never fell in love?"

I gulped and turned away, looking up in the sky.

" Because if you love someone... it will just hurt even more when they are gone." I said, slamming down on the grass, my back facing him

He was silent for a moment, then sat down beside me.

" ... What happened? What happened when you loved someone?" he asked with the most gentle voice he used so far

I hid my face in my hands, pulling my knees up. I was still crying... maybe even more than before.

" ... Okay... I get it. You don't want to talk... But things won't get any better if you just bear it alone."

At this I slammed my head up from my knees and turned to stare at him, bewildered. That surprised me. I always thought I was a burden to everyone if I told a single bit of my past... So I kept it all locked up inside... Carefully hidden from everyone.

" S-Soul... You promise to not t-tell anyone?"

" I promise. And besides, I don't even know anyone but you here."

I lifted up my head even higher, to look in the albino's eyes. My sight was still blurred because of my tears, but I was still able to see his concerned face, which was just as concerned as his voice.

" My parents died in a car accident." I stated flatly

His eyes widened and I could feel that somehow he understood how I felt.

"They were arguing about me; because I got a bad grade, which I don't usually get, and beat up someone at school, which is very unlikely for me to do." more tears began to form " They _DIED_ because of me! Do you understand?! Because I was a selfish, idiotic moron that made huge mistakes! I loved them! I-I-!" without notice, Soul put a hand on my shoulder. He looked like he was about to do something else before, but he changed his mind the last minute.

" What happened was most certainly _not_ your fault." he made a strong accent on the word 'not' "If you really want to blame someone, blame your parents, who were carelessly arguing in the moving car." he said

" But-!" he put a finger on my mouth

" There IS no 'but'. It can't be your fault. ... Unless you were the one driving! " he joked, trying to enlighten the mood

" Stupid. I'm serious over here." the insult didn't come out harsh, I felt that his joke was working

" Oh, right! ... Do you want to tell me more?" he asked, back with the serious tone again

" There's a lot more to it... but I don't feel like telling you now. ... I'm a lot more interested by YOUR story to be frank. How you ended up flying in my window, transformed into a puppy."

He sighted and smiled.

" Where should I begin..."

" How about the beginning? It's always easier that way." yes, I know: the typical answer several stories have, but what would you answer for this kind of question?

" Right."

* * *

**Next chapter is from Soul's Point Of View!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapterrrrrr 5! **

**Let's see how Soul got on Earth!**

**This somehow became a science fiction story...**

**The**_ italics _**mean the past... well sorta...**

**Where Soul came from, they have wings!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The trip

" Where should I begin..."

" How about the beginning? It's always easier that way."

" Right."

I sighted.

" First, don't interrupt me or else I won't continue. Leave your questions to the end." I told her

She quickly nodded, motioning to zip her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and began...

" I come from a different world. Its name is: Pegasus."

Maka seemed surprised, but said nothing.

" I'm not sure as to _how _I got here, but I remember what happened clearly. It was just another day of work..."

. . . . . . . .

_" SOUL! Get ya lazy ass over here! " roared the manager_

_" Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I got up, walking to the furious guy_

_He was a head taller than me, but I wasn't scared. It's so not cool to be scared. He had long brown hair, about waist length. He wore it in a high pony tail. Man! That's just so stupid! He's a man and has long hair! Not cool! He wore a long white coat with a golden belt in the middle. Typical manager clothes. ( Well, in my world anyways...) It had all kinds of useless stuff decorating it. Honestly, it looked too GIRLY. I would never wear anything even CLOSE to that! His white wings hung loosely on his back. Huh. Typical white wings. So boring. I'm way cooler than that! My black wings, I mean._

_" What's up man'*?" I asked_

_" Don't just go and decide to 'man'' me?!"_

_" Yeah, yeah. I get it, now what's the matter?" I said_

_" You're never going to change... So, today is the 30th and today will be your first day on the field."_

_" Why? What's up with the 30th?"_

_"Nothing. It's just a normal day. Only people tend to wish more that day. I don't know why though. But I heard that apparently, some scientist discovered that wishes (actually) come true wishing on that day! "_

_" Huh. Interesting." wishes come true anyways, but normally it takes time; if you're lucky, one of our 'agents' will get down on Earth to help his or her wish come true  
_

_" So, today when someone wishes for something you'll be sent on Earth to help them."_

_" Cool."_

_" Until then, just keep looking. See if there's anyone."_

_" Gotcha!" I smirked and went to the ' Round Table'_

_It was something resembling a fountain, since it had water in it, but instead of a bottom, it was a some kind of a portal to Earth. Every worker needed to watch a certain part of the world, but only when it was night time ( there aren't any shooting stars at day, you know). Now I needed to look after a strange city called 'Death City', the name sounded creepy, but it was somehow cool._

_I yawned and sat on a close by chair._

_" Man! It's just soo boring waiting... But hey, it's better than that paperwork I've been doing before!" I stretched and felt my eyelids droop_

_" Oh, no! I can't sleep now!"_

_I looked at the Round Table, then around... No one in sight! I can go snatch something in the dining area! I got up and went to the doorway. I looked around in the corridor... No one there either! That's how I'm lucky! (Cool guys are ALWAYS lucky.) I quickly turned to the right and began to run, as soundlessly as I could. When I got to the dining area, I looked around again, and then quickly went to one of the small machines._

_It was small and white. I tapped the name of the food I wanted and it quickly appeared ( a pretty useful machine, isn't it?). I looked around, then snatched the food and started to go back to my job. Then..._

_" ... I heard it's a new trend!"_

_" Oh really? I'll try it too then!"_

_" On Earth they do it often... Though not on their wings."_

_" It's called 'hair dye'?"_

_" Yeah! The girl I helped had her hair dyed every month a different color!"_

_Oh crap! They'll see I'm not where I'm supposed to be! Quick! Somewhere to hide!_

_I looked around... Then got an idea._

_" We should try on our wings!"_

_" Yeah!" the voices got closer..._

_" What should we get?"_

_They came in. I felt sweat forming on my forehead. ' Soul! Get yourself together! It's not cool!'_

_All three girls went to the machines and were seriously in thought. While they were there, I made my escape. I launched myself on the ground ( yeah, I know typical; hiding on the ceiling) and made a run for it._

_" Phew! I made i-!" I looked ahead and... Slammed into my manager_

_" SOUL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU GO BACK TO WORK OR I'LL FIRE YOU!"_

_Oh, yeah. Like he can. But for once I obeyed and ran back into my, so-called 'office'. It was then that I noticed a shooting star._

_" CRAP!" I launched myself to the table, the food forgotten ( meaning: splattered on the floor)  
_

_" Where is it? Where is the person wishing-! There!" and I noticed a girl_

_She had ash blonde hair and green eyes. She was looking out in the window of an... Orphanage?!_

_I just hope she's not wishing for something stupid! ... Girls often tend to wish about relationships and stuff.  
_

_I then heard:_

_" Dear star, please make my wish come true! I would like to be more stern and be able to say 'no' when I don't want to do something. Please!" oh... Wait! What the hell does that even supposed to mean?!_

_Then... A blue light appeared and told me:_

_" Go! You'll be transformed into a dog and sent to her immediately."_

_" A DOG?!"_

_Then the light sucked me in and I was sent flying in the universe, until I reached the girl's room._

_While I was flying. My wings disappeared ( Oh, my precious, unique and COOL black wings!) and as I began to shrink, white fur began to spread on my body ( really uncool if you ask me!) and a collar wrapped around my neck. A scream left my mouth... But it came out as a bark._

_Then a voice said:_

_' Every time she gets closer to her dream, you will get a point.' ... as if I didn't know that already!  
_

_Then, I was sent in the window and landed on a bed._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

" Now I see! I get it now!" I smiled at her reaction " You're a slacker!"

I preferred to ignore that comment.

" You... well, technically **we** have a year to make your wish come true. Which means next year the 30th of June I'll need to go back to Pegasus."

" Oh..." she mumbled

She looked at the lake and began to daydream... I guess.

There was one thing I didn't tell her.

Before I was sent flying in her bedroom, another, deeper voice told me that 'Relationships are strictly PROHIBITED.'... I'm not sure what it meant... Maybe that... I cannot fall in love?... I wonder why... I never heard this rule before.

I sighted, and then I began to remember the rest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The girl looked dumbfounded, then she began to yell._

_" I DIDN'T WISH FOR A GOD DAMNED PUPPY!" She shouted at the sky, motioning her fist like some kind of a cartoon character  
_

_She was plain hilarious! I wish I wasn't a dog!_

_When she was done she looked at me. No. She STARED at me with her huge, enormous forest green eyes._

_" ... Well... I guess I just need to bear with it... I wonder how I should name it." she calmed down herself, then I remembered my collar._

_I sat down in front of the girl and found a way to show it to her. She instantly understood and looked at it. She didn't read it out loud, but she, absent minded, mouthed it. Phew! It wasn't some lame dog name. It was my real name._

_" I wonder if it's a male or a female name... I mean it would sound weird for a girl... But for a boy... " I barked at this and she took a long look at me_

_Then, she shook her shoulders and just said:_

_" ... So... You're a boy?" I barked again "Cool! I just decided you'll be sleeping on the floor!" this surprised me a little, it actually made me sad... though I didn't know why... I hope it's only some stupid dog instinct or something!_

_She then got up and went to a drawer. She took out a worn out pillow and dropped it on the floor, next to the bed. When she got up, I couldn't stand to not look at her long legs. She had awfully short shorts as pajama pants and it showed just even more how mile long they were (I mean her legs). If I wasn't a dog, I'd probably be drooling over them... Just like some old pervert... Wait a minute! What the hell?! I just met this girl and I'm already thinking about her LEGS?! Man! I'm so uncool! Then, her voice ripped me out of my... Uh... Daydream?_

_" You can sleep there... I can call you Soul? Soul Eater is way too long for a dog." I barked as an answer and hopped down on the pillow, trying to chase away from my mind whatever I was thinking that was more or less appropriate  
_

_"Also, you need to be silent, because we're not allowed animals in this building. " she said and I barked again, but lighter_

_She stretched herself and went to her bed. She was lightly swaying her hips and I needed all my might to turn away._

_" I can't believe I'm talking to a dog..." she muttered  
_

_" Well... good night, Soul." She said before falling asleep_

_Before she could fall asleep completely I softly barked... Since I couldn't say 'Good night'... though it doesn't mean that I didn't want to!  
_

_She was sleeping soundly, but I was unable to. I mean, she forgot to tell me her name! Why does she have a problem to say 'no' to other people?! And why is she turning around in her bed?! Wait! She's turning around in her bed?!_

_This dog super hearing was kinda weird. I heard stuff at least ten times louder than before. And now I heard the girl turn around then... **BAAAAAANG!** She fell just where my face was a moment ago. Good for me; I always had good reflexes. Then... She began screaming, like as if someone was torturing her. If she continues like this, someone will defiantly come in and discover me! Quick! Something!_

_I took my paw and put it on her face. Even though she was screaming and her features were deformed, she... was... Beautiful. That little round nose... those small lips... These smooth cheeks I just..._

_... found myself licking her cheek._

_I'm licking her cheek. **I AM FRICKING LICKING HER CHEEK!** (Is this an indirect kiss?!)_

_She then stopped screaming and her eyes swung open. She launched herself up and breathed heavily. Then... Tears began to streak out of her eyes. And..._

_" I didn't want that to happen! I didn't! It wasn't my fault!" she cried "But then why did everyone tell me it was because of me? Why did I get that bad grade that day?! Why did I beat up that boy?! Why?! If I haven't done that, they would be still alive!" she shouted and I felt horrible inside_

_She was suffering and I was thinking about her LIPS! How shameful! I'm so stupid! I gotta do something to calm her down!_

_I put my paw on her hand and she looked at me. Without notice... She lifted me up and almost squashed me in a hug. I could barely breathe... But it felt kinda nice anyway..._

_" Thank you." she murmured in my ear "I'm grateful you are here. At least I can talk to you. You might not understand all of it, but it will make me feel better... No one wants to listen to me... Not here."_

_This made me sad. I wanted to help her. That's my job. She began to cry even more and I put a paw on her head._

_She looked at me then... She planted a kiss on my cheek._

_Even though I'm a dog I somehow managed to blush. I mean, how can I blush?! She looked at me closer and she looked like she was thinking about something. This made me somehow uneasy._

_Then..._

_" You're not a demon by any chance? Because I have no intention to give up my soul."_

_This was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I had so much trouble keeping in my laughter, that I burst out laughing. It was just HI-LA-RI-OUS!_

_She looked at me weirdly then shrugged it off._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

I smiled at this memory, though it really only happened yesterday.

... Funny how your life can change over the course of a night, or day.

" Oh, by the way! My name is Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand, in a good mood once again

I couldn't help, but tease her. She was the best person to tease, since she took almost everything seriously, so jokes could turn out interestingly with her twisted personality.

" Well, it was about time!" I smirked at her, while shaking hands

She turned bright red and turned away.

" You know, DOGS normally don't ask for names."

" Well, I wanted to! Only, if I would've transformed, you would have freaked out and also would have figured out your little 'Maka-Chop' stuff earlier... Which wouldn't have been cool." I said ( A book slammed in your head is REALLY painful!)

Unfortunately, I couldn't invent any other things to tease her... Well I'm sure I'll figure out some in the future! (An evil grin appeared on my face.)

I smirked at her and she once again, turned away.

* * *

*** Here Soul is abbreviating 'manager'**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Wishing on a shooting star!**

**I am ashamed that I haven't been updating! I was seriously trying, but each time I sat down to write... I ended up doing something else... like, writing a different story...**

**Then again... this story... it's getting weird. Started out alright, but I'm beginning to get crazy ideas...**

**Anyways...**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hm... What's the word? Oh, yeah! _AWKWARD_

We were now, walking back to the orphanage. The sun was setting and everything had an orange tint... For example, the albino boy beside me had orange hair... just like the fruit. It took all my self-control to not laugh at him.

But then again... his crimson red eyes were tinted orange-ish, making his look more gentle.

He blinked and noticed me staring at him. He turned to me and showed me his toothy smirk with a look that said 'I know you think I'm good looking and I'll do anything to prove you that'. My face heated up as soon as I understood that and started marching faster... though with his long strides, he caught up to me quiet easily. I walked even faster then... POOOOF! I knocked over a flower pot serving as decoration in the park and smashed into the ground.

Now, this sucks. Tripping like a helpless klutz in front of a self-proclaimed cool guy, is incredibly embarrassing (in my opinion anyways).

I heard hissing from behind and someone gently touched my shoulder.

I froze when I heard his voice. I don't really know what reaction I was waiting for from him, but not feeling worried... I thought he was gonna laugh or tell me I'm clumsy... but none of that came. Then again, why would he tease me? It's not really funny as situation and he never really laughed at me, knowing my situation...

" Are you okay?" Soul had a really concerned voice. I turned back and looked up at him. His face was just as concerned as his voice was hinting it.

I was about to answer... when something reached my nasals and I couldn't help but think that instead of what I was going to say in the first place, I'd need to tell him something else first.

'How can I tell him without hurting him? How to tell him?' I thought

" Um... I... You.."

" Yes, me?" he asked

" Uh... You see you..." I gulped

I took a deep breath... Instantly regretting, just as he leaned a bit closer to not miss any of my words.

'Here I go... I may hurt him... But he _really _needs to know..'

" You... stink." I declared

He froze up and his cool mask slipped off. His mouth grew wide in horror... just realizing himself. His hands that he was going to put on my shoulders slowly retreated to his sides. He was at loss of words.

In the next minute, he must have had a huge mental battle, because he stiffened completely, twitching a few times and furrowing his eyebrows here and there.

After, he gulped and jumped 3 feet away from me and looked away. ... It must be shocking to hear a girl tell you this... Yeah. Must be.

" C-come on, Soul. We need to get back to the orphanage, so you can take a shower." I got up from the ground

" Yeah.. L-let's." he was completely at loss. His voice seemed far away and instead of his earlier cocky self, he walked silently beside me. Slouching as much as possible... probably wanting to disappear. Though he was still a few inches taller than me. From a distance he kind of looked like a lost puppy... ... oh, _technically_ he was one.

I thought a bit about what I said and... I realized how rudely I told him how he smelled... But seriously... It was insupportable!

" Um... You should probably transform back, so, you know, I can sneak you in, inside my bag." I turned to him

He just slowly nodded, still paralyzed.

We walked in a random dark alley and he turned back into a dog in a blue light.

I picked him up... Ugh! He smelled just as bad in his dog form too! I awkwardly placed him in the bag and walked to the orphanage.

I opened the door, only to be greeted by Miss Nygus, the housekeeper, gently smiling under the bandages covering nearly her whole body. She held a duster in one of her hands as she was standing in the middle of the room.

" Oh, hi, Maka! How was your day?" she asked, smiling at me

She wore a long grayish-brownish dress with a dark burgundy bow around her waist, retaining her white apron. I always admired how professional she could look even if she was only a housekeeper. If I would have seen her in the streets, I would have thought she's a business woman, not the person cleaning toilets in an old orphanage.

" I guess fine." I answered, trying to sound like I wasn't carrying a dog hidden in my bag in a building were animals were prohibited

" That's good!" she turned around and I started to walk towards my room...

... Which was, by the way, on the second floor, so I needed to pass by Miss Nygus to get upstairs.

I was trying to be as quick as possible to pass by her...

" Wait!" she said

I gulped ' Because of this stink bag, I'll be discovered!'

" What is this smell?" she smelled the air, then pinched her nose " Don't tell me...!"

'Definitely discovered.'

" ... You didn't take a shower, yesterday?"

" Huh?!" I said

" Next time, please! I'm begging you, take a shower!" she clasped her hands together " I knew teenagers stunk, but I wouldn't have imagined that a GIRL could smell this bad!"

I slowly nodded, sweat dropping, and she walked away with an apologizing smile. Even long after she had left, I was standing on the same spot, staring in the same direction with a sheepish smile.

'...THAT _DIRT BAG_!'

I stomped in my room, slamming the door.

I turned my bag upside down, the dog falling out of it. I looked at him and he looked back at me... Then... he burst out laughing, if we can call that laughing coming from a dog. It sounded more like he was choking on something.

My eye twitched. Ooh! He's soooo going to get a punishment! And so...

" MAKA-CHOP!" I slammed my hardcover book into his head

He fell on the floor, unconscious. His eyes twirling, little starts rotating around his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now... How can I describe this situation. Ugh... AWKWARD.

What happened is, that I snuck Soul out in the bathroom. And now, I'm standing there, wondering about this situation.

" How in the darn hell are we going to solve THIS problem?!"

" Dunno." Soul said as he turned into a human

" Maybe... You should shower first... Because, you know, you smell bad..."

He looked like I just Maka-Chopped him, but slowly nodded.

" Just, go. I'll turn around and not look." With this said, I sat down on the floor and turned to face the door. It's not me who's gonna peek.

" ... You sure you don't wanna take shower with me?" he smirked at my back

" If you're looking to get another Maka-Chop that bad, you're on the good road to get it." I told him

I heard a gulp from behind, then... I heard clothes drop on the ground... Maaaaaan! Aaaawwwkkwaaaard!

I stuck my fingers in my ears to not hear anything, until I heard that the shower was running and the curtains were pulled, I relaxed then and let my hands drop on my lap.

" Um... Maka..." I heard his voice through the deep rumble of the water

" Yeah?"

" There ain't any soap left... C-could you pass me some?" he stuttered, clearly finding the situation embarrassing

" Uh... Yeah... Let's see." I opened the door of the cabinet under the sink and instantly found a new bottle " Found it."

I took it and stole a quick look behind. Good. The curtains were pulled.

I breathed out and I inched towards the shower. I gulped and put my hand in which I held the bottle where the curtain and the wall met.

" I-it's here."

A hand reached out from behind the curtain and quickly snatched the bottle away.

I let out a breath which I had no idea I was holding and sat back on the floor.

A few minutes later, the water was cut and a wet foot was placed on the ceramic floor.

" Um... Where are the clothes you gave me?"

" H-here on the counter." I pointed up

" Oh." he walked to it, his feet making disturbing squishing sounds on the floor and grabbed the big t-shirt and the shorts I specifically chose for him

" Done. I'm all dressed." I heard from behind

I sighted and looked back.

I stood up and saw Soul standing in the big red t-shirt ( which fit him just fine) and the big basketball shorts that looked like a giant's clothes on me, but fit him just fine. In his arms, he held his previous clothes.

" Y-your turn." he looked away

I nodded and we changed places. He sat on the floor while I dressed out of my clothes.

My cheeks felt hot and my heartbeat was hard against my ribcage. I closed my eyes and stepped in the shower.

I opened the switch and the hot water came out.

" This feels good..." I breathed out, really low, the water masking my voice

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I came out and pulled on my clothes. Short pajama shorts with a huge t-shirt. The same kind that fit Soul just perfectly.

" I'm finished. Now you should turn into a dog." I told him

He stood up and nodded.

He closed his eyes and... nothing.

He blinked in confusion and tried again.

" I-it's not working!" he said

" WHAT?!" I looked at him " Try again!"

No matter how much he tried, it didn't work.

" Great. Now, what?"

Soul face-palmed.

" I'm stupid. I heard other people telling about this." he said looking down at me through his fingers

" What?"

" That I can only transform the day. I'm unable to do so at night, well from the time that the Sun set and it's black outside."

I sweat dropped. This, sucks.

" Okay."

First, I brushed my teeth, then looked at Soul.

" We'll need to buy one for you too, huh? A toothbrush, I mean."

He just nodded.

I washed my face and went to the door. I stuck my head out... the corridor was silent and empty. There aren't any cameras either, and looking at the age of the building, it wasn't that surprising.

" It's clear. Let's go!"

I pushed Soul out, grabbing my towel. Then.. Footsteps were heard.

" Quick!" I whispered, opening my door and pushing Soul inside... Though, I couldn't get in before the footsteps reached us.

" Oh, Maka." I noticed Miss Nygus in her nightgown " You should go and sleep. It's already 10pm. Good night!" and she went in her room, not even waiting for my answer

I sighted and went in my room.

" Hi, Maka." greeted Soul, who was laying on my bed like he owned the place, a book in hand. No. It was one of my romance manga's. " These things all resemble. It's always the girl falling for some bad boy." he said looking back at the manga, then a big grin spread across his face " So, that's your type?"

My whole face flushed an angry color of red as I ripped the comic book out of his hands and threw it back on the shelf where it belonged.

" D-don't get too cocky, stupid dog."

" Ow... You stuttered! How cute!" he grinned

" Maka-Chop!"

" Ow..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Soooo... Where am I gonna sleep? Since I'm no longer small enough to fit on the pillow?" Soul asked, still holding the visible dent in his skull

" Uh..." I looked around my room

There was a wardrobe, my desk, a drawer, my bed and a big empty space in the middle.

One thing was sure: even though he's pissing me off, I'm not gonna let him sleep in the floor. I'm not THAT cruel.

" I-I guess there's no other way..." I mumbled

I went to the door and locked it, then turned to face Soul. He gave me a questioning look.

"I locked it, because I don't want anyone to walk in." I said

He looked even more confused.

" We have... no choice, b-but... sleep in the sa-" my voice broke " same b-bed..." I looked at the floor

Soul stood there, in a stunned silence.

" R-really?" I looked up, seeing him scratching his head, looking at the floor " I-I kinda thought you'd tell me to sleep on the floor.." I did consider his offer, but I was way too familiar with the stiff feeling of sleeping on the ground from... a time in my life I'd rather not remember.

I noticed a faint pink blush on his cheeks and felt mines heat up too.

I'm going to sleep in the same bed as a guy. I'm kinda nervous.

I took a deep breath and walked to my bed, sitting on it.

'I wonder what my parents would think of this if they were still alive?' I thought ' Hah! They must be freaked out.'

" So... Let's hit the hay." I said

" Hmh... Let's." he looked up in my eyes

His blush deepened, almost the same color that his eyes.

" Why are you blushing, Maka?" he asked, he looked like he was going to add something to tease me, but changed his mind.

" Why are YOU blushing?" I asked back

A glint of realization appeared in his eyes and he tried to tear his gaze away from mine... without success.

" D-don't worry. I-I won't try anything funny..." he said, again, scratching his head, though his eyes were still immersed in mines " I-I... promise."

I felt my head nod, though my brain was somewhere else. His eyes are... beautiful. Like two crimson colored gem. Cold and piercing, yet soft and caring. I want to look at those eyes forever. A small part of my brain was screaming at me like: 'What the hell are you thinking stupid idiot?! You just met the guy, yet you are acting like a helpless idiot in love!' and ' Why the hell are you getting closer to him?!' yeah... wait - WHAT?!

Then... Our foreheads connected. Ripping us from our daze.

We both realized how close we were to the other and I saw his eyes widen and his blush flood his whole face... just like mine.

In the same time, we ripped ourselves apart from the other, staring the opposite way. Soul staring at the ceiling, me looking at the floor.

'W-what was I trying to do back then?' the answer was obvious, but I refused to accept it.

" Um... We should... really, uh.. go to sleep." Soul said

I merely nodded, my gaze still on the floor.

I climbed up the bed and slid under the blanket. I slid back, until I felt my back against the wall and I saw Soul slide under the blanket too. He turned around, so I was facing his back and said:

" Good night. Maka."

" Good night, Soul." I reached out to the switch and closed it, emerging the room in complete darkness, except from the silver rays of the Moon flooding in the room by the window.

* * *

**How was it?  
**

**Maybe the end was a bit rushed... but I was keeping this chapter for waaaay too long.**

**Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Please!**


End file.
